


Bike Thief

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Umi suggests doing some roleplaying to change things up in the bedroom, which Nico heartily agrees to. The chances of Nico topping still aren't very high, though.





	Bike Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/gifts).



> A birthday fic for Master Thief Gray Shadow. Happy birthday, Gray! Who would've ever suspected a NicoUmi fic, huh?

Nico hadn't hesitated when she agreed to do some roleplaying with Umi. While she was perfectly content with their sex life, she was elated to hear that Umi wanted to spice things up. It was something she'd been personally thinking about for awhile now, but she'd been worried that it would be rebuffed for being too much. Having her wife bring it up on her own accord made her feel much better about it. She was ready for this. Whatever it was going to be.

With assurances that Nico would do 'anything' that Umi came up with, Umi had gone right to work coming up with a scene for them to do. It took three days, and she wouldn't even tell Nico what she was planning. She said that saying it out loud before the time was right would be 'embarrassing', and that she had to be in the right frame of mind for it to work. That made Nico feel a little uneasy, but she wasn't about to put a damper on Umi's parade. They were actually going to do something real spicy, and she didn't want to be the one that got the brakes put on prematurely.

So she waited as patiently as she could, which wasn't too much of a problem, since they didn't stop having sex over those three days. No, the issue with with her never-ending curiosity. It was so difficult for her to not stick her nose into other people's business. She'd tried to stop herself before, but she found herself drawn to staring at other people's phones to see what they were texting, or leaning in to hear whispered, private conversations. This time she had something to draw on, though: Umi's comfort. She knew that her natural poking and prodding would scare her off like a deer, so she held back. Even when Umi came home and declared that she was putting something together in the garage, she actually heeded the warning that she wasn't allowed to peek until it was time. It was harder than it should've been, but she remained ignorant, just as intended. She only wondered what Umi was planning once... every couple of hours.

Surprisingly - to herself - she didn't question what Umi was doing even once. Over those three days, Umi worked on something in the garage which ended up covered by a sheet. Nico _had_ gotten a look at the sheet - only because she had to get her car - and it was... weird. Whatever it was, it was pretty big and rather misshapen. It may have even been more than one thing, but that's where her speculation ended. Umi had also been over at Kotori's, though again she wouldn't reveal what she was getting. Considering who it was, Nico had a feeling that it was something to do with clothing. It probably was the outfits they'd be wearing. Umi really _was_ putting her all into this. That excited her.

When the day finally came for them to do their roleplay, that excitement turned into confusion the moment she saw her outfit. She had expected it to be some sort of public sector worker outfit, but instead it was all so... normal. Well, almost. The t-shirt, jeans, and hoodie were extremely normal. Almost as if she was supposed to be wearing it in order to remain unseen by an idol-loving public. She didn't really think that IncogNico was a new, exciting thing for them to try. The only thing that seemed out of place was the bandana that she was told to hide her mouth with. Even that seemed like an extension of the public disguise. Though none of that explained the big pair of pliers laying next to her outfit.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do with these?" She picked up the heavy tool and looked it over, pretending that it wasn't causing her to strain slightly in order to keep it up in the air. "I'm down for some BDSM, but I think a paddle would've been more appropriate. A whip, even."

"That's not what they're for." Umi blushed slightly, but for the most part retained her composure. "You're going to use them... Well, not exactly _use_ them. You'll pretend to use them. It's part of the outfit."

"So I'm _not_ using them? Then what are they for?" She tossed them back onto the bed, quirking an eyebrow at Umi. "What exactly is this outfit anyway? Are you going to tell me what kind of roleplay we're doing?"

"Yes. I was about to get to that." Umi crossed her arms and looked at the outfit on the bed. "You're going to be a bike thief. That outfit is supposed to make you look inconspicuous as you attempt to steal my bicycle. However, before you break the lock I placed around my bike - and make sure you don't break the lock! I need it - I catch you and stop you. Then I, uh, I fuck you." Hearing Umi say 'fuck' was still weird, but at least she was trying to not be an embarrassed prude. Nico thought it was cute.

"Okay, seems a bit weird to me, but I can dig it." Sure, it wasn't the idea that she would've picked, but it wasn't _bad_. She wasn't really feeling like a bottom that day, but she'd indulge Umi. Her wife deserved a bone or two thrown to her for really putting effort into this. She started to strip off her clothes in order to change into her 'costume'. "What's your outfit gonna be? You gonna be a cop or something?"

"No. Uh... You'll see, alright?" Without another word, Umi walked into the closet and shut the door. Nico stared at it for a few seconds, then shrugged and finished undressing. She didn't understand what the need for secrecy was when she'd see the outfit in a minute anyway, but that was just Umi. It was all about the setting and the proper timing with her. Nico just assumed it was a writer thing.

She was tying her sneakers when Umi stepped out of the closet. Turning to look at her, she was surprised to see her in their old school uniform. It seemed to still fit, though Umi had filled out a bit during her final year of high school. She'd grown a couple inches in height - to Nico's chagrin - and had a slight increase in her bust size - _to_ _Nico's chagrin_. It meant that the uniform still fit, but it was a bit tight on her. The skirt - which Nico had to admit had been short in the first place - seemed to ride up even more now. She definitely took notice of that.

"So, a schoolgirl, huh? Yeah, that's pretty hot." Nico gave Umi a thumbs up, getting an eyeroll in response. "Alright, I think I'm ready." She stood up straight and tied the bandana around her mouth, then picked up the lock cutter. "So where we going now? Do I get to see whatever's been under that cover in the garage?" Her voice was slightly muffled due to the bandana.

"Mhm. Let's go." Smiling softly, Umi pulled Nico's hood over her head before leading her outside. In the backyard, what Umi had been working on was now on display for her to see. It was a bike rack, looking just like one they might see at a grade school. There was already a bike in the rack as well, a dark blue one that was chained up. She wondered where Umi had even gotten that bike... and how much it may have cost.

"Alright, so I'll wait inside, and you try to steal my bicycle. Then I'll come outside and stop you. Remember not to actually break the lock." Umi went back inside and shut the door, peering out at Nico through the blinds. Nico felt a sudden surge of performance anxiety. She had been excited to do some roleplaying, but she hadn't expected it to feel unnatural. That was the opposite of what she expected sex to be. Not like she could back out of it now, though. It'd crush Umi internally, and she'd never get this close to crazy sex ever again. So she tightened her grip on the lock cutter and strode forward towards the bike rack.

She muttered comforting words to herself as she walked over, trying to get herself into the right mindset to do it. Thinking about the sweet lovemaking that was going to go down because of this helped a little. Though now that she thought of it, wasn't _she_ the no-morals criminal, and Umi the timid schoolgirl? Shouldn't _she_ be the one to take advantage of the pure maiden that she was heartlessly stealing from? Maybe she could just turn things around into that situation. Umi probably wouldn't mind anyway. After all, wouldn't she be getting into the scene like Umi wanted?

Just as she reached it, she heard the door open behind her. "Hey, stop! What are you doing?!" She turned around to find Umi staring at her with a look of shock on her face. Wow, she really _was_ getting into it, wasn't she? Well, that just meant she needed to get into it as well. For Umi... and for her too. Grinning, she held out the lock cutter menacingly - or what she felt was menacingly - and took a few steps forward towards Umi.

"I'm just taking this bike, girlie." She tried to make her voice sound gruff, like an actual scruffy-bearded thief might sound like, but it just made her sound ridiculous. "But I think I see something I wanna take more..." Umi took a step back, actually looking a bit scared. She must've been better at looking intimidating than she thought. Then Umi reached behind her back and pulled a gun out from the waistband of her skirt. Nico dropped the lock cutter immediately, having it nearly land right on her foot as she gawked at the weapon Umi was suddenly brandishing.

"Don't come any closer!" Umi held the gun tightly, pointing it right at Nico. She immediately threw her hands up, suddenly very fearful for her life.

"Gods, Umi, you brought your gun?! Are you crazy?! Is that thing loaded?!" Roleplaying was getting too real right now. She had no idea if there were any bullets in the magazine, but she wasn't prepared to test that theory. Was the safety even on? What the bloody hell was Umi doing?! Umi then stepped forward, and it was now Nico who was walking backwards. "Woah woah woah, put it down, Umi! Uh... honey, is... are there any bullets in there?"

"You'd better believe it's loaded." Now Nico wasn't sure if this was still in-roleplay or Umi was actually being serious. This was way more dangerous than she'd anticipated. "Now get over to the bike rack. Come on: move!" Yelping, Nico kept walking backwards until her back hit the bike rack and she nearly fell over it. She didn't want to take her eyes off of Umi in case the gun went off. Apparently she just wanted to see the instrument of her demise with her own eyes. "Now turn around, and don't move." Well, who could say no to a beautiful woman with a gun pointed at you?

She turned around and stared at the fence, shaking a little from nerves. Umi came around with the gun still in her hand, using her other hand to unlock the bike lock and pull it out from the wheel. "Alright, now move to the left and bend over the bike rack." Ohh. Okay, so _this_ was where the sex would come in. It was quite... _unorthodox_ , and it was clear that Umi wasn't going to allow Nico any chance at topping. Well, as long as she didn't fire anything into her - at least nothing that was made of lead and gunpowder - she was feeling rather okay with that.

Umi finally, thankfully put the gun down, but that was only because she needed both hands for the next task. With Nico having bent over the rack, Umi grabbed her hands and forced them downwards. Then she wrapped the bike lock around them and snapped the lock shut, restraining Nico's wrists - and in essence, her entire self - to the metal rack. Nico even gave it an experimental tug, but she couldn't slip her hands out. Alright, that was okay. That's fine. As long as she kept the gun down on the ground where it belonged.

Umi went back around Nico, who looked over her shoulder to try and see what she was doing. She didn't need to see what was happening, though: she could _feel_ Umi's arms wrapping around her waist and undoing her jeans. Her breath hitched as the jeans were pulled down her legs, and she pushed her pastel pink panty-clad ass out to greet Umi's crotch. The soft gasp she got out of Umi made her grin. At least she still had the magic touch.

"You're going to pay for trying to steal from me." Umi actually seemed mad, which did get Nico more into the roleplay. At least the character development portion. It was the harsh smack on her ass that got her back into the sexual aspects. She yelped and jumped forward, the lock rattling against the bars. Then Umi came forward and pressed up against her ass, making Nico let out a little whimper. It certainly felt like Umi was ready to serve out some punitive justice.

"And who's gonna make me pay? A weak little schoolgirl like you? Ow!" She was able to laugh for a second, but then another powerful smack shut her up. Her poor, cute butt was going to be red and bruised by the end of this, and she was actually getting excited about it. There was something wonderful about Umi getting really aggressive. It made her three times hotter, maybe even five times. She had a hell of a lot of power in those arms, and it was somewhat uncommon that she unleashed that power on her vertically-challenged wife. So when she _did_ do it, Nico would always end up dripping wet.

Umi slowly grinded against her ass, rubbing her hands up and down Nico's sides. After several up-and-down cycles, she pulled back in order to reach under her skirt and pull down her boxers. With the way Nico was bent over the rack, it made her unable to see anything below Umi's waist, but she could sure _feel_ Umi's hard cock throbbing against her ass. She shuddered, her heart starting to race as she waited for whatever 'justice' Umi decided to deal unto her.

She didn't have to wait long. Umi grabbed Nico's panties and pulled them down, giving two more harsh slaps to her ass: one for each cheek. Nico yelped and bit her lip, wiggling her ass enticingly. "What're you waiting for? You gonna take me back to school and teach me a lesson, _Umi-dah_?" She heard Umi's breath hitch from behind her, making yet another harsh spanking worth it.

"Hold your tongue, thief. You're in-" She grabbed Nico's hips tightly and thrust herself inside Nico's pussy, making her cry out in pleasured surprise. "- _no_ position to make demands!" Umi started out slow, as she usually did, though Nico could tell that she wanted to cut right to the chase. The frustration at the pace she was forcing herself to be on was evident on her face. Perhaps there was something Nico could say to help her out.

"What's the matter, Umi-dah? Tired out already? Maybe you should just let me take your bike and I'll be on my way." Yeah, the only way she knew how to help people was by being snarky. It did seem to work more often than not, though, and this time was no exception. Looking over her shoulder, she could see Umi's expression harden. Digging her nails into Nico's hips, she kicked it up a notch and moved from just sliding in and out of her pussy to pounding it in short order.

"Oh gods! Gods! Umi, yes! Just like that! Fucking yesss!" She wanted to pull her bandana down so her words weren't as muffled, but she was kind of tied up at the moment. Umi seemed to hear her loud and clear regardless. She grunted and kept up her feverish pace, making sure to give Nico's ass a hard smack every so often. In between thrusts, the hand that she was using for spanking went up and yanked Nico's hoodie down. For good measure, she pulled the bandana down as well, and then she grabbed a fistful of Nico's hair and tugged hard on it.

"You like that, Nico?" She paused, realizing that she'd broken character. Of course, Nico had already done that plenty of times, so one slip-up wasn't that bad, right? "I mean, you like that, your dirty thief? You're so shameful, letting me do this to you. You gave up so easily to a, what'd you call me? A weak little schoolgirl." While Nico was fine with being degraded a little, she was losing her mind over Umi's thrusts getting slower due to her haughty dirty talk.

"Yes, yes, I'm shameful! So shameful! Just please get back to pounding me stupid! Please!" She even pushed her ass back against Umi's crotch, trying to entice her to fuck her into unconsciousness. Umi shook her head slightly, but she did pick up the pace again. Her thrusts quickly returned to their prior levels, and Nico didn't bother looking over her shoulder anymore. She just leaned over the bike rack, moaning and screaming out all of her incredible pleasure. Hopefully their neighbors didn't call the cops on them.

Umi let go of Nico's hips, just using her hips to slam her cock in and out of Nico's soaked cunt. She had better uses for her hands. Specifically, spanking Nico with one and yanking on her hair with the others. These actions made Nico howl with both pain and pleasure, her legs shaking as Umi taught her a lesson much more interesting than anything she'd actually learned at school. She came soon after Umi started with her three-pronged assault, her pussy tightening around Umi's cock as her juices gushed over Umi's thick, throbbing shaft.

Umi really knew how to tire a woman out, but maybe that was because she didn't stop at giving just _one_ orgasm. She barely let Nico rest from that body-spasming orgasm before she was right back to pumping her cock as deep as she could inside of Nico. At least she hadn't wrecked her voice yet from screaming, so that she could scream some more. Umi was absolutely unrelenting with how she pleasured her wife: more so than usual today. This was something that Nico had no qualms about whatsoever. They were going to have to do these kind of roleplays more often if it got her fucked this powerfully.

Her wrists were getting a bit uncomfortable from being rubbed against the bars, but the pleasure was much more potent than that. She came again, but Umi was still going, merciless with her fucking. She wasn't going to let Nico get away with her attempted thievery that quickly. The way she was treating Nico's body, the word 'brutal' came to mind. It was brutal, and... and dammit, she was loving it. Maybe bottoming on occasion wasn't so bad. As long as no one else knew that she did so. She had a reputation to uphold.

It was after her third orgasm that Umi finally burst. She was just coming down from the high of another powerful orgasm when she felt Umi hurriedly rutting behind her. That was a clear signal that she was close, and she didn't even have to say anything hot or encouraging before rope after rope of Umi's sticky spunk plastered her insides. She whimpered and shut her eyes, sure that Umi was doing the same as she blew her load inside of Nico's pussy. Honestly, she almost felt like it was a waste if Umi's cum _didn't_ end up inside her in some way.

Umi groaned as she pulled out of Nico, her cum not wasting much time before it started to drip down Nico's thighs. As for Nico, she was too exhausted - and satisfied - to care much about that. She used what remained of her strength to get up off of the bike rack so that she could sink down to the ground. Umi sat down next to her, and she leaned over into Umi's lap to tiredly lick at her cock. It was nice, tasting her own juices mixed with what remained of Umi's cum. She looked up and smiled, giving Umi a sultry, eyes half-lidded stare while she absently ran her tongue up and down her wife's sensitive cock.

"I'm glad you suggested adding some roleplaying to our relationship. I was admittedly skeptical about this idea in particular, but I've definitely _cum_ around on it." She smirked, gently rubbing her sore ass. There was no doubt there was a smattering of handprints all over it. "Even if my wrists still sting from that damn lock." Her wrists would feel better anyway. It was all worthwhile in the pursuit of getting fucked so hard she had to walk funny for a week.

"I can get you some lotion for that." Umi shifted, and Nico immediately headbutted her to keep her from getting up. "Or I can get it later." She laughed and bent over to kiss Nico's side, then put in the code to unlock the lock. It was allowed to slide the rest of the way down the bars, lying uselessly on the ground. Nico rubbed her wrists, only to have Umi lift her hands up and softly kiss her wrists. "That really did feel good. Thank you for indulging me, Nico."

"Hey, I wanted it too, so I'm gonna thank you as well." Nico slowly sat up, leaning against Umi's body and softly kissing her on the lips. "I'm definitely down to do this kinda thing more often. Just... leave the gun in the nightstand next time, alright?" Umi laughed, nodding and kissing Nico again. After pulling away, Nico glanced over at the bike. "So... Is that bike ours or what?"

"I just borrowed it for our roleplay. I need to return it this week."

"Ah, alright. Can I at least ride it once before you return it?"

"If you can reach the pedals."

"Bitch."


End file.
